Express the percent as a decimal. $61.4\%$
Solution: $61.4$ percent = $61.4$ per cent = $61.4$ per hundred $61.4\% = \dfrac{61.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{61.4\%} = 0.614$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.